


Sex Talk

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [32]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “He may seem like lollipops and rainbows but i bet behind closed doors he’s latex and whips.”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 120





	Sex Talk

They're sat in the living room watching Logan info dump to Roman about some topic the two of them were interested in. It was rare to see the two both so excited about the same thing but it was always so mesmerizing.

Virgil shifted on Janus's lap. He gave Remus a soft kick in the leg before nodding his head in Logan's direction.

“He may seem like lollipops and rainbows when he's happy like this but I bet behind closed doors he’s all latex and whips."

He mostly meant it as a joke. He earned a small chuckle from Janus. Remus just nodded.

"Oh, he is."

Virgil spluttered and his eyes widened. "Dude, what!?"

"You should hear the stuff he asks me to do to him sometimes. Like one time he—"

"I've changed my mind I actually don't want to hear this," Virgil groaned, burying his face into Janus's neck.


End file.
